Luminaires comprising light emitting diodes (LED) and lenses or other optical elements have been commercially available. However, there remains a need for LED luminaires that more efficiently and uniformly distribute light from the LEDs. Additionally, it is desirable that such luminaires are more compact such as to facilitate a reduction in the size, weight and cost of housings or fixtures in which the luminaires are used.